Oiran
by hanae-rei
Summary: pequeña historia ambientada en la era edo. marinette(sui jun) una afamada oiran reconocida en el barrio rojo decide vengar la muerte de su amante quien fue ejecutado por orden del principe heredero. ¿lograra vengarse o caera en amor primero?


wu huan ye - adrien

cheng sui jun- marinette

wu tao shun- gabriel

wong qiao -plagg

fu xing huang -tikki

Tian Huan Yue-nathanael

Desde muy joven habia sido instruida en todo tipo de artes, desde como tocar de hermosa manera el koto y la elegancia de servir el te hasta el mismo arte de la galante retorica, solia vestir largos y adornado kimonos, en su mayoría rojos los cuales en las noches eran soltados por las manos hábiles de sus clientes.

Cheng Sui Jun eran una de las Oiran* mas afamadas del barrio rojo, sus cabellos del color de la noche y sus ojos de mar atraían a los visitantes, muchos en busca de placer carnal mientras otros en cambio en busca de la satisfacción de una buena platica con la joven mientras les servia te con la mística música del koto de fondo. Sui Jun había nacido en una familia acomodada, habia crecido tranquilamente en un pueblo pequeño con una amorosa madre y un diligente padre sin embargo cuando las crisis del cambio monárquico había comenzado a azorar el país con varios cambios políticos y económicos la situación decayó al punto donde su familia se había visto envuelta en deudas que claramente atrajeron cobradores a quienes no les tembló la mano para mata a sus padres y venderla al barrio rojo para recuperar el dinero perdido, ahi en uno de los tantos prostibulos del barrio rojo fue donde por años había sido instruida por Fu Xing Huang una joven un par de lustros mayor que ella que también había tenido una desgracia similar a la suya cayendo en manos de unos proxenetas que al llegar a la madures y tras años de entrenamiento la convirtieron en una oiran, negocio el cual era cada vez mas fructífero en la epoca,

A pesar de su situación Sui Jun no se quejaba, tenia techo cómodo donde vivir, una suave cama donde dormir y comida buena que comer, tenia un basto conocimiento en varias materias donde radicaban tanto las artes como en todo tipo de ciencias y filosofias, y sus clientes desde los mas antiguos a los mas nuevos la amaban, la amaban de tan diferentes maneras como nunca mas otra mujer seria amada, algunos de ellos le ofrecían un amor lleno de placer pasional, de una relación sexual llena del salvajismo propio del coito mientras otros por otro lado le daban un amor mas tierno, con el amor de un buen compañero con el cual hablar, de una sutil caricia y un tímido abrazo; para algunos ella podía ser solo una prostituta y para otros podía ser una diosa a la cual alabar , una musa por la cual pintar y hasta una compañera para hablar de todo y de nada en el abrigo de la noche con el sonido del koto.

.

.

.

Era una mañana pesumbrosa, con grandes y espumosas nubes cenicientas en el cielo, Sui Jun sentía que estas traían consigo un mal presagio, no dudo en comentárselo a Xing Huang que solo atino a burlarse de su compañera que siempre era tan crédula con ese tipo misticismos.

Sui Jun bebiendo tranquila mente el te vio en la puerta el mote de cabello negros como el ebano de Wong Qiao el amante preferido de Xing Huang, quien mas la visitaba y quien mas se asimilaba a una pareja concreta, Sui Jun no dudaba que Qiao quería a Xing Huang ademas claro de tener tanto dinero como para estar al menos dos o tres veces por semana ahí pagando por estar con ella, solía pensar y en parte no dudaba que Quiao era algún sirviente de alto cargo del gran emperador Wu Tao Shun.

\- _zao an hao wo de ai*_ y Sui Jun- saludo Wong Qiao en la entrada, tomando en brazos a Xing Huang y dándole una pequeña reverencia a Sui Jun que continuaba sentada tomando té, ver a Qiao le recordó también a uno de sus clientes mas frecuentes y también el que ella mas amaba, por que sin quererlo ella terminaba apreciando y amando a sus clientes porque ellos eran parte de su vida quisiera o no y porque con ellos aprendía nuevas cosas sin necesidad de ser de índole sexual, porque ella a pesar de lo tempestuosa que era su vida tenia una inquebrantable sed de conocimiento; pero de algún modo u otro a Tiao Huan Yue lo amaba de una manera mas poderosa, mas fuerte y mas profunda que al resto, no sabia si era por la particularidad de su belleza que era exótica no solo por el brillar de sus cabellos granate y por la deliciosa agua dulce de su mirar o por su tierna de su ser, si no también por sus palabras llenas de un amor tan suave como pomposo y gestos que con ella eran mas delicados y graciles.

Huan Yue solía visitarla constantemente, mas que cualquier otro del resto de sus clientes y la noche anterior había estado también con el.

 _se encontraba abrazada entre sus brazos mientras el le daba de su suave calor a través de su piel desnuda después de haber hecho el amor, por que con el no era solo sexo, sus toques, caricias y besos contenían tanto aprecio y devoción que no podía ser llamado aquello de una manera tan burda y mundana como simple sexualidad, ademas el nunca la obligaba por mas dinero que pagara por estar con ella, siempre le daba la elección de hacerlo o no con el._

 _-Sui Jun tienes la piel como el brillo de la luna- comento Huan Yue al aire mirando el techo mientras le acariciaba los oscuros cabellos desordenados. -tan clara y luminosa que me deslumbra, tan suave como la seda...-_

 _-¿porque dices eso?- pregunto Sui Jun tranquilamente antes de comenzar a repartir pequeños besos por su fuerte pecho._

 _-también tienes los ojos de océano- dijo Huan Yue ignorando la pregunta de Sui Jun que ahora lo miraba interrogante. - tienes los ojos del mar y labios de_ _botón de cerezo, y en los cabellos llevas las estrellas.- continuo dándole pequeños besos en la coronilla, Sui Jun por su parte solo suspiro enamorada por los labios que profesaban las palabras._

 _-¿porque me dices todo esto?- pregunto con una suave sonrisa en los labios encantada por sus dulces palabras._

 _-para mostrarte cuanto te amo, antes de que sea tarde.- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte -tal vez mañana muera o lo hagas tu, no son buenos tiempos Sui Jun y no se sabe que se avecine con la subida al trono del príncipe heredero, tal vez se acerquen tiempos oscuros como también tiempos mas brillantes, no lo sabemos por eso quiero que ante todo lo que llegue a pasar siempre sepas lo mucho que te amo, como amo todo de ti.-_

 _-¿no te importa que sea una prostituta?-pregunto Sui Jun escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amado._

 _-por supuesto que no, eres mas que eso mucho mas, antes de ser una oiran eres una persona- contesto -ademas se que nos amas, a cada uno de tus clientes, como a cada uno de tus amantes aprecias y aprendes de cada uno, no eres sucia y no eres mala, eres brillante y la mejor mujer de todo el reino._

 _-tienes razón, excepto en una cosa- dijo sonriendole, el solo le dedico una mirada interrogante- a ti es a quien mas amo por sobre todos los demás.- el le sonrió y con suavidad la recostó a su lado, Sui Jun profirió un pequeño quejido ante la separación, el sencillamente le sonrió sentados y estirando un brazo para alcanzar sus ropajes tirados por toda la habitación, de entre ellas saco un par de pergaminos y se los puso entre las manos besándolas con suavidad en el proceso._

 _-son unas obras que hice para ti- comento volviendo a acomodarse en el lecho y tomándola en brazos -para que nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo y como te ves a mis ojos- dijo por ultimo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la coronilla de Sui Jun y cerraba suavemente los ojos._

esa misma mañana cuando se había ido Huan Yue, ella había abierto los pegaminos, encontrándose un par de dibujos y poemas escritos.

Wong Quiao y Xing Huan seguían dándose besos mientras ella solo podía pensar en lo mucho que amaba a Huan Yue, todo estaba en paz hasta que unos pasos rápidos y unos gritos llamándola habían interrumpido la tranquilidad de la estancia.

la hermana de Huan Yue entro con lagrimas en los ojos, Sui Jun recordaba haberla visto un par de veces pero eso no importaba en ese momento pues una punzada en el corazón solo hizo crecer su miedo e incertidumbre ante esa corazonada que no traía nada bueno, de los labios de la pequeña rubia, la menos entre los tres hermanos de la familia Tian solo broto la noticia que haría a Sui Jun caer en el profundo dolor y oscuridad.

-ejecutaron a Huan Yue- dijo entre lagrimas y con la voz temblorosa, sus ojos irradiaban tanto dolor y rabia como suponía Sui Jun también estarían los suyos - por orden del principie heredero.


End file.
